


Boredom Strikes, Local Gremlin gets a Nap

by SkyRandomness1019



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley, The Glass Scientists (Webcomic), The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: (I can’t tell if Hyde is a brat cat in this or not), (I don’t know of any other tags to add), Cuddling & Snuggling, Frankenstein is only mentioned, Jekyll only comes in at the end, M/M, Other, Rachel is only mentioned, The lodgers are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRandomness1019/pseuds/SkyRandomness1019
Summary: UhPrompt: Some Hyde gets bored, somehow gets cuddles from a huge green monster. Idk, I’m tryin here.Yeah I don’t know what I’m doing and this honestly sucks, read at your own risk I guess?
Relationships: The Creature/Edward Hyde (The Glass Scientists)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Boredom Strikes, Local Gremlin gets a Nap

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Disasters, large and small](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663383) by [JayTheCappy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTheCappy/pseuds/JayTheCappy). 



> In order for this to work just kinda forget that Hyde set a street on fire. Or don’t, we’ll see how my words play out.  
> Warning: Language because Hyde, and honestly just Hyde a warning in of itself.
> 
> Also it’s unedited because yeah, sorry!

It was as any other Sunday in the Society, the place buzzed with minimal energy as the lodgers worked through their miscellaneous projects. They were fairly quiet though because today was just one of those days where there wasn’t much to do. Whether taking a break or awaiting results, silence filled the atmosphere of the Society. Rachel had taken the day off to visit her family and spend the day with them. Even Frankenstein decided to relax for the day, sleeping away in the attic. The rest of London seemed to get the message too, few people on the streets and small hums of vendors. It almost seemed like an early morning dream…

But it wasn’t.

It was midday and Hyde sat on the main staircase of the Society. A pout etched on his face, he was very displeased with the day. He tried going to the bar but none of them would let him even step into the door. A group of ruffians tried to gang up on him after they lost to him last week. However when they confronted him, Hyde didn’t have his handy cane. He broke it last week on one of his drunk endeavors and Jekyll had yet to get him a new one. Speaking of the boring doctor, Jekyll hadn’t even batted an eye his way. Instead of paying attention to his alter ego, the man had the audacity to explore their mind instead. At this point, Hyde wished he would have stayed and got his ass handed to him. At least Jekyll would be talking to him. Since Rachel has the day off, Hyde can’t talk to her. Dare he even mention the fact that all of the lodgers are busy!

How dare they all ignore the Spirit of London at Night! He was the embodiment of unbridled chaos, damnit! But… unfortunately to cause chaos one must do the opposite as they are told or do the wrong things. But if no one cares there isn’t much chaos, just an unfun mess. Chaos isn’t as fun without the reprimands.

So here Hyde was, lounging on the steps of the staircase. His tattered cloak and top hat are long forgotten somewhere around the Society. To be fair, Jekyll had told him today would be boring back when he first asked Jekyll to let him out today. There was nothing scheduled and Hyde saw it as the perfect opportunity to go out. However he now sees what Jekyll meant. The only reason he has given up on his day trip was because if he did then Jekyll was right. Hyde hated when the doctor was right sometimes. 

Hyde sat up and stretched his back, a pop whizzing in the air. His eyes slightly widened in horror and shock, he had to have been laying there for at least two hours now. He actually stayed in place for two hours doing nothing. That’s a new record, but not one the man wished to have broken. 

Worried, Hyde looked around the Society for something to do. Worried? Nonsense, Hyde never worried. He just didn’t care, a lot. Why would Hyde worry that he was losing his touch? Bull, he would do no such thing. 

In his semi-frantic walking, Hyde bumped into a… large broad surface? His hands in front of him felt stitches, and when he looked up his eyes were met with a soft yellow glow. Oh, it was the Creature. The creature! Wonderful, absolutely delightful! He could cure Hyde’s intense boredom!

“Creature, just the thing I wanted to see! From monster to monster, what kind of trouble are you brewing?”

Usually Hyde would make his own plans, but he’s willing to follow another’s if it suits his tastes… or if he was desperate enough. Same thing right?

The monster in question held an air of neutrality, his face practically set in stone as he stared the shorter man down. Hyde wouldn’t be surprised if it was. When his voice came, it was a deep rumble.

**“I am causing no trouble, I was delivering a glass of water up to the attic.”**

Hyde frowned at the taller being, delivering water to a sleeping woman? Boring! Guh why is everyone so damn boring today! 

“Leaving Frankenstein alone? Now that’s just asking for her to escape.”

Hyde thought for a moment before a sly grin appeared on his face.

“I’m fact, I think I’ll help her with that. I would love to see what Jekyll’s reaction would be.”

**“She is not escaping, she is taking a day to rest.”**

“Yeah, and Lanyon is a whore.”

Hyde replied sarcastically as he attempted to go around the large creature. He however was met with resistance. Two large, green hands wrapped themselves around Hyde, pinning his arms to his sides. It took a moment to react but when the Creature started walking, Hyde started squirming. His legs kicked around and practically yelled at his captor.

“Put me down you-“

**“Be quiet Hyde.”**

Hyde growled after the command, but stopped his futile struggling. He opened his eyes, not remembering when he even closed them. He noticed they were at the bottom of the stairs to the attic, a small area Jekyll has set up for when the creature didn’t want to be up in the attic with Frankenstein.

In the few moments of quiet, the monster was able to sit down in their normal spot. Books and blankets surrounded the small area but not much else, Hyde tried to read some of the titles from the nearby stack for a moment. What kind of literature does someone like the Creature even like? How to hide from a mob? How to fit in small areas like Santa Claus? How to change my eye color? Instead, all Hyde saw was textbooks. 

While Hyde was distracted for a minute, the Creature readjusted the pair. Hyde’s spindly legs straddled the Creature’s stomach and his face was pressed to the Creature’s bare chest. Stitched arms wrapped around Hyde in a bear hug of sorts, not in a suffocating way but it was still hard to move. With the close proximity, Hyde just couldn’t keep his mouth shut. He framed his neck back to give the Creature a wink.

“If you fancied a shag, you should have just said so~”

Hyde’s wink was met with a very unamused face. 

**“No.”**

Hyde gave a huff as he laid his cheek flat on the chest in front of him once more. An idea crossed his mind but before he could even get a movement out the grip around him tightened for a moment.

**“Hump my stomach and I will suffocate you to death if you don’t die from internal bleeding first.”**

Hyde quit, he has succumbed to his fate of lying in boredom. A faint heartbeat reached his ears but he didn’t say anything. The skin around him barely gave any warmth and the attic area could be freezing sometime. Maybe a monster who learned to thrive in the arctic was fine with it, but Hyde wasn’t. He tried moving to create warmth but was instant stopped, in turn he grumbled. 

“You’re cold…”

For a moment, Hyde swore the Creature didn’t hear him or that he ignored him like everyone else today. To his surprise, a large warm blanket wrapped around the front of them.

**“Now be quiet… Hyde.”**

Hyde gave a hum as his eyes drooped. He must be hanging around Henry too much, it was his job to be tired not Hyde’s. But at the moment Hyde didn’t care. If Hyde’s arms went to move around the Creature’s neck and stopped halfway because Hyde was too short, neither said anything because the Creature didn’t care too much either.

When the two woke up, neither said a word as Hyde left. Nothing really needed to be said. When Hyde arrived at Jekyll's study and was asked about his day, Hyde simply replied about how he relaxed in the sun on the main staircase and complained about how bored he was. Hyde didn’t mention the other part of his day, and if Jekyll knew about it then he didn’t say anything either.

It was quiet, just like any other Sunday in the Society.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh yeah, hope you enjoyed. This one shot kinda sucked but I liked it. If you’d like to check out my other published work then do that. If you don’t that’s cool too. 
> 
> Anywho, I hope you have a nice day/ night  
> Ba bye!


End file.
